Zach Arbelt
Zach, (known to the woodland critters as "The Opener of Ways") is a character in Housepets!. He was adopted into the Arbelt family in his first appearance in Housepets Christmas! . Official Site Biography Adopted on Christmas, Zach is the newest member of the Arbelt household. He was rather hyped up after being in the pet store since he was a kit, but now he’s not sure he likes being a pet, especially with the inattention he’s given. Most recently, after running away from home and subsequently rescued, the woodland animals have started calling him Opener of Ways, which, despite giving him the attention he wanted, he does not appreciate much anymore. General Information Zach was adopted on Christmas and lives with Tiger and Marvin. He is very shy and timid, often worrying about this and that, but more-so by the fact he isn't noticed often. He often spends time writing in his diary, or working on his novel. He was deemed "The Opener of Ways" by the Woodland Critters when he tried running away and accidentally opened an ancient temple, a title the woodland critters came to religiously worship. He has since regretted the decision, and is annoyed by the fact he is falsely idolized, as well as had holy prophecy named after him, despite not doing anything himself. Zach plays the straight man in a crazy world, and thinks everyone except him is nuts. Though he is a minor character, he has been given the spotlight from time to time, such as in The Great Water Balloon War. Relationships Jessica Jessica is one of the many Woodland Critters, but unlike the others she doesn't believe that Zach is The Opener of Ways, in fact she is generally negative towards him. But after he helped her during Christmas time she seemed to have lightened up to him, though she still regards him as a twerp. Later on, she tries to rescue Zach when he was dangling from a branch, and both end up in a relocation trap, where she helps keep him warm. Later when the two are rescued, she agrees to his offer to hang out, and kisses him, starting a romantic relationship. Later Zach buys her a smartphone to call him with. Marvin When Zach first arrived Marvin was the nicest to him, though as time went on he started slightly alienating the rabbit. Though it has been shown he still cares for him as a brother as shown during Scaredy Cats. Tiger Tiger is shown to be very cautious of Zach, as he believes that he will replace him. Though he seems to have become softer over the years their relationship is still very small. Trivia *Zach was featured, along with the Cubs on the cover off Housepets! Hope They Don't Get Eaten. *Zach is the only rabbit so far to be featured in the comic. *Zach is the only member of the Arbelt family in a relationship. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Dimension Prime Category:Others Category:Temple Crashers